


BOYS/BOYS/GIRLS

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, joshler - Freeform, platonic, tiny self harm refrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Josh comes out to Tyler.





	BOYS/BOYS/GIRLS

"Josh?”

 

Knock, knock.

 

"Please open the door."

 

No answer.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Another knock.

 

"C'mon, man, you're scaring me."

 

Josh sniffs quietly and studies his reflection in the mirror. "Go away, Tyler," he calls out weakly, wiping the tears off his face. His hair is greasy, eyes red and puffy, and he is due for a shave. There is an overwhelming silence in the tour bus, making the drummer feel like he's slowly choking.

 

"Not until you tell me what’s going on."

 

Josh sighs heavily and closes his eyes. Ever since his severe mental breakdown a few months ago, the singer has been watching him like a hawk, mothering him and making sure he's okay.

 

He reaches out for the door, twisting the lock and stepping back, waiting for his friend to enter. He knows there's no use telling him to leave.

 

Tyler slides the door open and peaks inside, gaze full of worry. "Do you wanna talk?"

 

"No," the elder mumbles and wipes at his nose.

 

"Well, we're gonna."

 

Josh only nods silently, going to take a seat on the toilet lid as the other man enters the cramped room, shutting the door behind him.

 

"What's bothering you, Josh?"

 

"I'm not gonna hurt myself again."

 

Their eyes meet.

 

"That's not what I asked."

 

"It's nothing. It's stupid."

 

Tyler leans against the sink, running a hand through his short hair. "If it's makin' you cry it's not stupid, man."

 

Josh looks down at his hands, nervously picking at his thumbnail. "I can't tell you."

 

"You know you can tell me anything.”

 

The drummer shakes his head, frustration and fear brewing in his brain. "No, I can't- I can't tell you this."

 

"Of course you can. You're my best friend."

 

"You're gonna- you won't look at me the same."

 

"Did you kill someone?" Tyler jokes, attempting to lighten up the mood.

 

The light above the sink is blinking slightly, signalling that it's in dire need of a new light bulb. Cars can be heard driving by the parking lot, disappearing onto the highway.

 

Josh doesn't find it funny and only shakes his head once more, running his palm across his face.

 

"I think," he starts weakly, avoiding his friend's curious eyes. Tyler reaches down and places a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, encouraging him to finish his sentence. "I mean- I know."

 

"Know what?"

 

Hesitating for a moment, he draws a shaky breath. "That I'm bisexual." He squeezes his eyes shut, fearing the look of disapproval he is sure to find on Tyler's face.

 

The silence in the bus grows bigger; only Josh’s quiet sniffs sounding through the bathroom.

 

"It's okay, man," Tyler says after a long moment, voice soft, squeezing his best friend's shoulder carefully. Josh's wet eyes travel up to meet his again. He looks like a frightened little boy, and Tyler wants to envelop him in a warm hug.

 

"Please don't tell anyone."

 

"I won't."

 

"Not even Jenna."

 

"No one. I promise."

 

Tyler drops to his knees, wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him close. He feels a rush of relief as Josh hugs him back, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“So, you don’t… care?” the elder mumbles against the fabric of Tyler’s hoodie.

 

The brunette rocks them back and forth gently. “Of course not,” he assures. “You’re my best friend. I love you. No matter who you’re into. Guys, girls, both. I don’t care. As long as you’re happy.”

 

"Thank you," Josh breathes and pulls out of the embrace, reaching up to dry his tears. His eyes are red and puffy, just as his skin.

 

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Tyler half jokes, hoping to bring a grin to the drummer's face.

 

It works, planting an embarrassed smile on his lips. "No one."

 

"It’s me right?" He smirks.

 

"It's not you, dude," Josh chuckles weakly, playfully punching the man in the arm.

 

"Why not? I'm a catch!"

 

"One, you're married. Two, you're straight. Three, you're like my brother. Four, you're not my type."

 

“Who’s your type then? Brendon?”

 

“God, no,” Josh scrunches up his nose, letting out a laugh.

 

Tyler smiles fondly at his best friend, satisfied with brightening his mood. He lets out a soft sigh and gets off the floor, sliding his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "Thanks for telling me, Josh."

 

“Thanks for… Bein’ the best.”

 

“Speaking of being the best; I sent Jenna to get us some Taco Bell.”

 

Josh lets out a moan. “I love you, man.”

 

The singer winks at him. “I know."

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote. 
> 
> i know i've been away for a while, but i'm trying my best to write more.
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
